A dragon story
by rynhel
Summary: He was sad fearful dragon, how can a certain young princess help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Applied.**

A/N: hi I want some AU story now...

But I wouldn't promise a good story... hehehehe...

Once upon a time there live a Dragon named Natsu, he was feared by everyone, the said dragon live at the tallest mountain and only went down to the forest to look for his food. Some said that the dragon's eyes were as the same as the onyx, some said it was red, and other stories told it was gold. He was a kind dragon, but people feared him for the dragon blew fire in his breath. Only one girl is brave enough reached out to him. And this girl named Lucy, she was sweet, young girl that really kind hearted to everyone because she believed that everyone has kindness to their heart even the fearful dragon. Lucy is always be at the pond feeding some fish and animals, and Natsu will looked at her from afar, Natsu learned how to change into a human form but it was a secret technique, Natsu secretly loved the girl that he always watched.

Natsu didn't realized that the said girl is now looking at him...

Natsu starts to panic, he forgotten that he was in his in human form as he run and tried to fly.

"Wait!" Lucy called the boy,

Lucy saw the said boy started to panic.

Lucy can't help but laughed, he was a teenage boy but he fell down and he was pretending to fly.

"Hi, you okay? "Lucy said as she a held hand to him when she get near him.

"Tch" Natsu said as he stands for himself ignoring Lucy's help.

"Sorry I laughed at you," Lucy said "What's your name? I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilla. You?" she held her hand to him again.

The boy didn't respond, he just looked to her hand and Lucy thought that he thinks her hand are dirty so she took her very long skirt and wiped her hands there.

"There, it's clean "Lucy said as she held her hand to him again.

Natsu couldn't help a smiled as she doesn't act like a lady. Lucy realized what she had done and blushed but before she could say anything again. She heard that someone is calling out her name, she turned around to where the sound came from, and tuned back again to say goodbye to the boy but he was already gone.

"Where did he go?" Lucy asked she didn't know that he was above the tree; Natsu climbed as fast as he can.

"Lucy-sama " her nanny called Lucy.

"Hai!" Lucy answered, "I'm here Spetto-san!"

"Oh Lucy-sama there you are, you got me worried," Mrs. Spetto said.

"Spetto-san, don't worry I'm just feeding some animals here" Lucy said as she smiled to her nanny.

"But Lucy-sama you're father will be worried for you too," the old lady said.

"Really?" Lucy asked as her big brown eyes shine.

"Of course" the old lady smiled. "Come let's go home now, it's almost twilight..." the old lady guided the young mistress. She feared for her safety too what if the dragon find and eat her?

And they walked home...

Natsu is eying the figures coming out of the forest...

Contrary to the legends Natsu never eats humans. He hunts for food, yes but its either fish or wild boars, and some are wild animals too, Natsu never wants to show his feelings to the human again for he had learned his lesson, a hundred years ago...

**Chapter one!**

**I got nothing to say...**

**Hehehe review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu sniffed something in the air makes his stomach growled. It smelt smoke and cook food, and when there is food cooked that means there is fire! That adds another growled in his stomach! He licks his chapped dry lips and followed where the smoke is coming from.

It brings him in the forest near the pond; he smelt the familiar scent of the Heartfillia daughter, but he couldn't care anymore for he was so hungry. He knew she was hiding in the big tree but the sight of burning woods was so enticing to Natsu, he saw how the fire licked the pot and burns the woods around it, Natsu swallowed a big gulp as his eyes followed the fire, he even licked his chapped lips again to stop his drool.

Lucy peeked from where she is hiding; she bit her lower lip to suppress the smile as she saw the pink haired boy approached in the clearing she set up. The said boy is looking at the pot she was cooking for him, for he look likes someone who hasn't eats a decent meal. So she decide to cook for him, Lucy blushed as she realized how she felt to the pink haired boy. She felt her cheeks burns in embarrassment as she thought that her simple action of concerned to the boy means anything special. But Lucy's mouth gape as she saw the pink haired boy took a burning wood and placed it in to his mouth!

Natsu can't help himself anymore he took a bite in the mouth watering fire! He expected that the Lucy of the Hearthfillia will run of faint for what he'd done but it never came she just gape and said...

"Sugoi!"(amazing) Lucy said as her brown eyes shine as it widens in amazement. And she even came out of her hiding place...

Slowly Lucy walked near Natsu afraid that he'll run away from her, but he just eyed her as he munched his food, Natsu eyed her slowly walking near him but he doesn't care anymore for all he care is how to savours the fire in his mouth. Lucy is smiled she never knew anyone could eat fire without burning them, from then on she knew the pink haired boy is different from everyone.

Natsu saw the curiosity from the eyes of Lucy Heartfillia, she smiled to him and stopped not far from his position.

"Amazing" Lucy kept saying as the pink haired boy drank the soup she made for him in the still burning pot...

Then after the meal Natsu eyed her...

Lucy smiled wider as the pink haired boy eyed her.

"Hi Mr. Pink-hair "Lucy said.

Natsu frowned he called him pink hair? This is salmon! Not pink! He wants to reason out but he chooses not to say anything. Rude it is but he will never want to befriend to a human again, for he bring death to them...

A painful memory starts to flood his mind again. He closed his eyes and tried to stop it...

Lucy tried to reached him as she saw him closed his eyes; 'was he is food poisoned?'She asked herself.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.  
"TCH" Natsu said as he glared at the young mistress of the Heartfillia when she tried to reach to him.

"I'm sorry" Lucy stepped back.

Natsu stood up and starts walk away but then after he turned around to her.

"Thank you for the meal" then he run fast as he can till he get into the depth of forest and there he changed back to his original form.

Lucy was shocked did he really thank her? She smile and congratulated herself. Well she'll surely know his name next time. Lucy blushed 'Next time? Lucy since when did a real lady approached a man first?' a voice said to her head.

"But I only wanted to be friend to him, nothing more" Lucy reason to herself.

Then she heard Mrs. Spetto voice is calling her name.

"Coming!" she packed her things and leaved.

"_Natsu sugoi!"(amazing) a tiny girl age ten with a white short hair said."Now blow fire in here" she pointed to the fish and the young dragon blew fire again._

_The little girl giggled and clapped as she saw how the fish is cooked from his fire. Then he handed the cooked fish to the young friend of his..._

"_Yum,yum!" his little friend said and gave him a smile! and her blue eyes shine..._

'TOMARE!(STOP IT)!' Natsu said in his mind... 'I DONT WANT TO REMEMBER!'

But that fateful memory still plays in his mind...

**Cliff hanger! My little brother is needed the laptop now...**

**THANK YOU to those takes time in reading this fan fic, and to those who favs and followed this...**

**Arigatogozaimasu minna! Atashi wa suki dayo! Muah muah! Minna daisuki!v(n_n)v**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima did own and only he is the sole owner of the series...**

**Ja'ne minna!**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

"_**Natsu sugoi!" a tiny girl age ten with a white short hair said."Now blow fire in here" she pointed to the fish and the young dragon blew fire again.**_

_**The little girl giggled and clapped as she saw how the fish is cooked from his fire. Then he handed the cooked fish to the young friend of his...**_

"_**Yum,yum!" his little friend said and gave him a smile!**_

'**STOP IT!' Natsu said in his mind... 'I DONT WANT TO REMEMBER!'**

**But that fateful memory still plays in his mind...**

**Until it flood his mind again and the painful memory plays constantly in his mind...**

"_Someone is coming, you have to go home now" The young dragon said to his little companion..._

_Hunters with bombs and dangerous weapon are all hunting for him for they thought their useless toys can damage him. But his little friend is fragile so he can't afford to let her life be in danger..._

_The little girl nodded and she walks to her village direction; Natsu he tried to use the magic his father thought him a long time ago, transforming himself to human form..._

_After several trials he finally succeeded, 'Nice! Now I can walk along with humans' he thought._

_But then when he reached the river side near the human village he smelt something in the air..._

_Fire! Burning! That's what he smelt, and big smokes are coming from the village direction. But not only had that he smelt something in the air too! BLOOD! It's coming from Lissana's village! And he hears cries for mercy! Shouting of agony!_

_Natsu didn't think twice! He run to the village and never realized that he was already in his dragon form..._

_As he stepped now in the burning village dead bodies and animals are scattered in the place! He was shock! Who could have done these things? Only monsters are capable of this thing!_

_But he had no time for this! He'll have to look for his friend! He looked around, he couldn't find her! He sniffed her scent, and he was brought in to the silent blood covered hut..._

_His body starts to shake. Natsu could smell Lissana inside..._

"_Boss I told you that dragon will show up when he smell his friend blood in the air" Natsu heard someone said._

"_HMMM. Yes now tie him now, we could sold that dragon also burn this forsaken place and take everything that can be useful." Natsu heard, _

_They tried to tie Natsu and other's throws fire torch in the houses..._

_Natsu struggled and attacked them! He blew fire to them. Some starts running but other's starts to fight!_

_They threw dynamite to him and some fire torch! But he just consumed them..._

_And threw it back to them ten times!_

_His eyes turned red for he is so angry..._

_And then he heard something to make him stop._

"_Nat-su"_

_Natsu froze in his place! "Lissana"_

"_Onegai... Help us..." Lissana said._

_He then went inside the hut and saw her lying in the ground._

"_Na-Tsu" the little girl said..._

"_I'm here" _

_The little girl formed a smile in her face "You-came" Lissana said in her tired little voice..._

_But then Natsu heard a loud sound and next thing he knew Lissana's body became cold..._

"_NOOO!" the young dragon shouted in agony as he hugged the unmoving body of his friend..._

"NOOOOOO!" Natsu wake up in the cold night of the forest...

It's been one hundred human years since then...

But for him it's just like yesterday...

A/N: Chapter ends!

Hehehe hope you like this one! It's my first try in making this kind of story...

To GoldenRoseTanya: It's Lissana because she's Natsu's childhood friend...

To LuckyLifeSmile thanks!

To cecillia hope this answered your question what happened a hundred years ago...

Disclaimer: Me do not own Fairy Tail. Me No Hiro Mashima. he copyright of Fairy Tail...

hehehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

**"NOOOOOO!" Natsu wake up in the cold night of the forest...**

**It's been one hundred human years since then...**

But for him it's just like yesterday...

Ever since then Natsu just watched how pathetic humans fight and kills each other just to claim territories, some for wealth and some for no reason at all...

Their like animals...

Wild animals...

But at least animals don't kill their own kind just for piece of useless trash called wealth...

Natsu sighed...

Then image of Lucy Heartfillia show up in his mind...

She is different from the entire human race he knows and observed in his life...

Lucy is like a breath of fresh air...

She always gives smiles and she is very kind hearted...

He can't help to observe her when she is alone in the pond feeding animals and sometimes pouring her heart's content...

He knew about her life...

When her mother passed away...

When her father start's to ignore her...

He knew all of it...

That's why He Natsu Dragneel who promised himself not to care to humans secretly loved Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

Lucy walked inside the big mansion of Hearthfilla, she is been greeted by maids...

Lucy went to her room and not long enough a maid came...

"Milady, Milord's wants you to get ready for it's time for your snack..."

Lucy bowed and maids help her to prepare her dress...

She should always be in a dress, pretty and neat...

The way she walk and the way she speak should always be polite and in modest...

Pretty dresses, jewels and wealth are all surrounds her...

But she doesn't feel happiness...

She's like a bird, captured inside a beautiful cage...

Nurtured in her every need actually more than she needs...

But still she's a prisoner, inside the big spacious house...

She can't call it home, for home should always be warm and caring...

This is just cold and sad place...

Ever since her mother was gone...

Lucy sat down the very long dining table; her father is at the other side of the table...

Maids put down their snacks for that afternoon...

And they both silently eat...

* * *

"Lucy..." Jude Heartfillia started.

Lucy looked at her father, she knows his tone, and he'll going to say something that will hurt her...

"What is this I'm hearing about? You kept on disobeying me, didn't I told you to never go to the pond?"

"I'm sorry father" Lucy just bowed down...

It's always like this; she's not allowed to reason her self...

"And by the be ready for this coming weekends, you'll be attending some arrange marriage, with one of my colleagues"

Lucy was devastated by anger...

How can her father be so inconsiderate?

It's her future, yet he is still in control...

"You should bore a boy, for he will be inherited my kingdom" Jude Hearthfillia said.

In unknown reason vision of the pinknette appeared in Lucy's mind...

"That will be all, I'm going to attend a business somewhere in the town for two day, I want you to be ready when I come back..." Jude said and leaved Lucy there in the dining table...

* * *

Lucy can't contain the tears escaped in her eyes, she was so hurt, devastated in her situation...

She run outside their mansion, doesn't care if she disobeyed her father again, she didn't even care if a ferocious dragon is at the forest as night falls all she care is she needed to be alone...

Cry her heart out...

And just run away...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter, well i think my mind can't do drama... hehe I got to research more and well make different funny story for me not to get depress from all the drama I'm thinking...hehe...**

**Uy! Thank you for all that followed this series...**

**And specially to those take time to review and favs,,,**

**ARIGATOU MINNA.**

**Means thank you everyone...**

**That's all...**

**Bow...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail..**

**Hey BTW who have seen Fairy Tail anime? Gajeel turned to an old man! It's so funny. I wish erza didn't hit him yet... hahahahaha**

**Okay the manga is quiet disturbing...**

**I didn't get if Levy is writing to Lucy who is with Lucy in the infirmary?**

**Ah... I got the feeling the girl Jellal saw was Layla, but I'm might be wrong...**

**It can be UL or anyone...**

**But she looked like Lucy!**

**Or not!**

**Waaah I didn't make any sense now I'll say good bye...**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I rewrite this! Because I saw my mistake and add a little more... :P**

Natsu became aware as he smelt the familiar sent of Lucy Heartfillia running to the depth of the forest, he knew how dangerous that place is, he couldn't let her get hurt. He flew above and went to the forest direction.

* * *

It's getting dark but Lucy didn't care, she just kept running and not looking where she is going, until she stumbled and tripped in a big root of a dead tree. When she get up, Lucy looked around the place, she didn't recognized where she is, and it's getting really dark for the sun starts to set down. She heard weird noise coming from the darker side of the forest.

"I-I'm not a-afraid" Lucy said to herself. Bur her body is starting to shake. Her dress is full of dirt and then she shout as craws make noise in the dead tree.

The sun finally sets in the west, and the darkness spreads the air become cold, as Lucy hugged her exposed shoulder. Her eyes start to wonder to the place too.

Tears rolled down in her lovely face as she heard some noise of barking in the darker part of the forest. It hit her! There are wolves! Lucy hurriedly went to the other direction, she starts to panic as she tripped and fall down, but the steps and barking are following her! Lucy's dress torn down as she passed the thorny bushes and she got some little cuts too.

Then a hand grabbed her!

Lucy's about to shout but another hand covered her lips!

"SHH" the one who grabs her said.

Lucy recognized the voice! It's the pinknette! He uncovered her lips as he recognized that she is relaxed. They stayed there for almost a minute till the scary wolves pass. She doesn't have any idea why the wolves became weary as they like scared of something...

When the coast is clear, the pinknette pulled her up and guided her to the pond.

Then he let go of her hands. And the pinknette starts to leave.

"Chotto matte... Arigatou" Lucy said.(wait... thank you)

The pinknette stopped and said.

"Do ittashimashitte" then her run back to the forest again,(your welcome)

Lucy eyed the pinknette as he disappeared in the dark.

Then she walked back to the mansion, with a smile in her lips...

"Wah. Lucy-sama what happened to you?" Mrs. Spetto asked and then she hugged Lucy. "Where have you been?"

Her dress is torn down and dirty, she got some cuts too.

"I'm fine Spetto-san, I have a request please don't mention about this to father..." Lucy said.

"H-hai if you say so Lucy-sama"

Lucy gave the old lady a smile as then she said..."Arigatou"

The old lady smiled to her to.

"Spetto-san I want to take a bath now please prepare one for me" Lucy asked,

"Hai, right away" as Mrs. Spetto leave...

Lucy looked out at her window. She still can feel the warmness of the pinknette body...

"I wish we could meet up again..." Lucy whispered... "My hero..."

* * *

"I'm almost too late" Natsu whispered...

Lucy looked so scared when she was chased by those wolves, 'If I could just get my claws to them' Natsu thought.

But he can't do that that will ruin the equilibrium of nature...

Natsu remembered how Lucy smelled and how her skin feels so soft in his arms... and her lips...

A smile is starting to show to Natsu's lips but then... he suppressed it...

"I have to stop this" Natsu said.

Then he transforms into his dragon form and flew to the tallest mountain direction...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**A/N: there that's all... sorry for my mistake I'm in a hurry yesterday. Gomen ne...**

**Arigatou**

**Bye!**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two days since then, Lucy waited in the pond she set a clearing in there, but the pinknette never came...

"I hope nothing bad happened to him..." Lucy whispered as she is full of worry for her hero.

* * *

Ever since he saved her Natsu stayed on his cave, for a hundred years he stayed there, it became his home ever since he was exiled from the Dragon world, at first it was his punishment for what he has done. There, he observed the evolution of humans, and sometimes he walked with them, he gained wealth and studied various of business, but he remained his distance, and whenever he is tired of human life he kept coming back to this place...

* * *

"Lucy-sama , you really are a beauty, I wish you meet a handsome fiancé" Mrs. Spetto said as she is combing Lucy's hair.

Lucy sighed...

"Lucy-sama is there any problem?" Mrs. Spetto asked.

"Eie, nandemonai Spetto-san" Lucy answered. As she stood up and neat he dress. (No, never mind me Spetto-san)

Mrs. Spetto sensed the lonely tone of Lucy, she knew why...

A knocked on the door interrupted Mrs. Spetto's thought.

"Milady, the Milord is already waiting at the carriage, please come down now." A maid summoned Lucy.

Lucy starts to walked elegantly down the stairs of the Heathfillia mansion. She blew a lonely sigh...

As before she steps inside the carriage, Lucy looked backed at the pound/ forest direction.

'Where has been my hero?' Lucy thought.

"Hurry up now we'll going to miss the train if you don't move" Jude Hearthfillia commanded.

With a lonely gaze Lucy stepped to the carriage and sat down looking at the small window.

* * *

Natsu sense that the Heartfillia are leaving, he can hear the carriage going to the town direction.

Where could they be going at this time of the night?

The only place that is open is the train transportation. Natsu hated that word. Not just because he get some motion sickness when he is riding them but also it cause to much pollution. They also destroyed the natural ways of Nature.

Natsu knew Jude Hearthfillia owns that business and soon Lucy will inherit it.

* * *

They rode the train immediately; Lucy just kept on looking at the moving scenery in the window.

"Lucy, rest now, you have a big day tomorrow. I don't want to disappoint my colleague when he see you with dark circle in your eyes." Jude ordered Lucy; she just closed her eyes she can't actually sleep for her heart is full of sadness.

* * *

Lucy felt that she is a criminal sentenced by death as they entered the Chinese style building. This place is where rich people go and arranged marriage their heirs.

They were greeted by an old lady that wears a kimono and guided them in a big room. Lucy look around the place is big and has a beautiful garden outside the sliding door. Her father's colleague isn't there yet, good thing. Then the old lady came back and called her father, she was left alone there in the room. She looked outside again, the garden is beautiful with a pond and an elegant looking lady climbing up in the wall...

Wait... What?

Lucy looked at the garden again. There is a scarlet woman in a kimono dress climbing on the wall! She's not hallucinating! The woman stopped as she looked at her direction!

The woman has a very beautiful face and then she signed her to keep quiet.

"Erza-sama escaped!" Lucy heard someone shouted in the other room.

"Kuso!" the scarlet woman cursed.

As then she saw her jumped on the other side of the wall!

"Look for her! Master will be angry with us if we didn't find Erza-sama!" a man ordered the other scary looking guards.

Lucy was shock! She is also a little envy to that woman! 'If she can do it why can't I?' Lucy thought. As then she decided she will set herself free too! For she didn't like to bear to live in this lonely life!

But then her father entered the room alone.

"Lucy be ready, the meeting is postpone" her father said.

Lucy sighed in relieve well at least she can still iron plans for her escape.

* * *

As Jude and Lucy rode the carriage again on the way to the town, Lucy coughed the scarlet woman with a blue haired guy running away from the group of guards. Aww. Maybe they are eloping. The guy loved the scarlet woman and saved her from the arrange marriage. Lucy starts to smile but it disappeared.

"How pathetic," Jude said. "They just caused attention and trouble... tsk, I wish you wouldn't do such a mistake like that Lucy" Jude gave Lucy a warned look.

Lucy bowed down and didn't react. No, she didn't need any help. She can make it in her own. Then her father closed his eyes.

She looked at the couple who are now managed to make the guards knocked out! 'HUH?' Lucy thought. "How did they do it?"

The scarlet saw her and gave her a smile and a wave.

Lucy waved too.

"What a weird woman she is" Lucy whispered as the blue haired guy looked at her direction too.

'I wish them a happy life together' Lucy thought.

Lucy eyed the couple as the they went to the docks direction...

* * *

**Chapter ends!**

**Haayyy... I'm not feeling wellll...**

**Thank you for your time...**

**Bow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Applied**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Natsu is so blinded by his anger as he held the cold body of his friend... _

_His eyes turned to white, as he attacked and tried to reach that human who fired the gun..._

_But the human still aimed and shot him too._

_Till other's who held big chains started to surround Natsu, they tried to trap and captured him..._

_But he easily escaped as he wiggled his tail and flapped his wings and followed the insolent human leader._

_But they got him on his feet before he flew away..._

_His claws became red as he stepped on them dead..._

_And finally he cornered the human..._

_And look like his out of weapon to use..._

_As he is about to hit..._

_When a black dragon hands stopped him..._

"_STOP IT SALAMANDER!" the black dragon shouted Natsu._

"_No. he deserved to die! He killed... everyone here in this village and also... Lissana" Natsu said as then he struggled and aimed to the human who is shocked at the moment for two dragon's are in his sight!_

_But then the black dragon punched Natsu hard!_

"_Wake up! Salamander! No matter what he has done here we don't have any right to punished him ourselves! He's a human! And surely the Dragon Council will punish you if they sensed those bloods that covered you! "_

_The human that Natsu hunts got finally escaped and Natsu tried to followed him._

_But the black dragon holds him to place._

"_Let me go Gajeel!" Natsu shouted as he struggled to catch the damn human!_

"_No! You've done enough!" the black Dragon Gajeel said._

"_NO!" Natsu tried to escape!_

"_You leave me no choice then" _

_Then everything turned black..._

* * *

As Natsu wake up and sense the familiar scent of an intruder in his cave...

"What do you want Gajeel" Natsu said. He stayed in his dragon form.

"Just checking in my favourite Ex-convict .Gee hee" A black dragon said.

Natsu stands up and walked in the place...

"The dragon council are considering the petition..." Gajeel started.

Natsu snorted "I told you, I don't need them to dictate me"

"But mother queen wants you home, as the heir of the south you have to do this" Gajeel said.

"Give it to others, I'm not interested." Natsu said coldly."I'm fine here being alone..." 'In my own sufferings'

"But-*sigh*fine. Suit yourself "Gajeel said.

And then Natsu transformed himself in his human form.

"How ironic," Gajeel commented.

Natsu gave Gajeel a death glare.

"What? Isn't it? You despised human yet you take form of them..."

Natsu didn't respond. Yeah it's true...

Then Gajeel turned in his human form too.

"By the way, Wendy said hi and wished to see his older brother for she misses him. She so worried about you"

"Say I miss her too. And don't worry her big brother is doing fine" Natsu said.

Gajeel nodded. "Sure"

"Thanks" Natsu said as he looked down from his cave and inhaled the fresh air...

He sensed the familiar scent of Lucy Heathfillia...

Natsu can't help the glint of happiness in his eyes.

And doesn't passed the keen sighted of Gajeel.

"Hey. What's that?" Gajeel asked.

"What's what?" Natsu played innocent. Yet he knew what Gajeel mean.

"Someone caught your interest!" Gajeel said.

"No human can" Natsu said.

"So it's a human! Is that the reason you..." Gajeel stopped "Okay. That's sensitive part sorry bro."  
Then Gajeel tapped his shoulder.

"Gajeel" Natsu said to Gajeel. "Gross..."

"Gee. Hee" Gajeel gave a smirked.

* * *

**Chapter Ends!**

**A/N:OMG my! My! Totally! Fairy Tail manga is sooooooo ECCHII! I hate the part when Mira has been strip in public! But I love JERZA part! *Squealed* TOTALY FAN GIRL SCREAMING! WAAAAAAAAAAAA.!**

**JELLAL I Didn't know you have that thing in you...**

**My nose is bleeding...**

***Faints* oh but before that...**

**Thank you for your reviews and thank you for visiting my stories.**

**Aigatou.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the solely ecchii creator of Fairy Tail...**

***totally faint***

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy walked down the carriage, as she is greeted by maids and everyone in their mansion, yes she is alone for her father has a business to attend to for a week, a very nice opportunity for her to escape and run away. And tonight she'll make her first step...

* * *

Dear Mama,

Mama I'm sorry if I'm doing this to papa I know it's wrong to leave him, but mama, I don't want to be imprisoned here anymore, I want my own life not something like here. I hope you can watch me there and pray for me in heaven... Mama I miss you... Please guide me there and even I left papa please take care of him too...

Love:

Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

After writing the letter Lucy folded it and put it in an white envelope, she then seal it and put it inside a box. She then put the box inside her small body bag. Yes, after two days of ironing her plans of escape from the mansion, she'll surely do it now.

She didn't carry much for she didn't need of her belongings. Lucy takes the money she was saving for years as she didn't buy much for they provide it for her. It was already midnight and its very quiet in the Hearthfillia residence. For everyone are now asleep.

Lucy tip toe as she walked a the hall way of the mansion, pass the big living room.. she's planning on using the back door...

She looked around and observed. The coast is clear; the guards are now at the guard house maybe asleep. Well it's favour of her. She finally reached the back door and went out of the mansion!

Lucy runs fast! She finally did it! She escaped!

She is very proud of what she accomplished!

But now she got little problem...

She doesn't know where to go.

Or where she is...

She focused too much on her escapades of escaping the mansion and not thinking what to do next!

Oh one thing's for sure she is at the forest now. But it's not that scary place she has been. Yet trees here are so much alike and that makes Lucy puzzled. And also she is tired it's maybe thirty to forty minutes since she left the mansion.

Lucy stumbled on a broken signboard. It is unreadable too and too old perhaps, so she just ignored it. When she walk at the not so scary forest carrying a battery operated light she saw some markings at the trees. She followed some for she think it's the hunter's of villager living near there doings.

But she was wrong totally wrong. Those markings belong to a big Bear living that part of the forest!

Lucy pretends to be dead. One book she read said bout some things about this...

They said the best thing if you encounter this kind of animal is not to panic or run for it will hunt you down...

But being panicked is avoidable! Not like now! For the big bear is approaching her!

'Kami-sama save me' she secretly prayed 'mama onegai' Lucy thought for she is so scared.

Then when she felt the bear near her the place seems became hot?

And the next thing she knew the bear whined and hurriedly leaved the place!

Lucy peek one eye to make sure the bear is gone.

But someone is above her head!

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Lucy heard that someone shouted to her!

Lucy opened her eyes and sit up. And saw the pinknette! She felt relieved she finally saw him again! But her happiness was cut short as he shouted at her again.

"STAND UP NOW" The pinknette said. She didn't make a move.

He impatiently pulled her up and dragged her to the pond direction!

"No! Please I don't want to go back there" Lucy said as she struggled to lose his grip.

"So you plan to commit suicide?" The pinknetted asked.

"NO, I- I want to be free" Lucy utterly said.

Natsu stared at Lucy. He didn't mean to be this rude to her and he understand why she was doing this.

"Please I want to be free" Lucy repated.

Natsu exhaled.

He loses his gripped and said "Fine" He then starts to walked away...

Lucy followed him...

Natsu stopped.

Lucy stopped too.

Natsu looked at her.

Lucy bowed her head.

Natsu turned around again and starts to walk...

Lucy followed him.

"TCH." Natsu said as he stopped again. "Stop following me"

Lucy didn't respond.

'I can't leave her here' Natsu thought. As he let Lucy followed him.

He walked on the less dangerous place in the forest.

'She looks very tired' he sensed it again.

In the flat meadow in the heart of the forest Natsu suddenly lay down.

Lucy eyed the pinknette. He suddenly lay down in this meadow place. She bet this place look pretty at day time.

She has also a feeling he was secretly guiding her...

He didn't force her to return to the mansion and even though he was rude to her, he let her follow him. 'Or he was guiding me to the depth of this forest and planning on something?' a voice inside her head asked. She becomes tensed.

Natsu sensed Lucy's uneasiness...

He knew there is no use of ignoring her...

He can't leave her alone in this forest.

This forest hides many mysteries than anyone thought.

"Rest now, you look tired. I'll guard you to sleep" pinknette said.

Many what if rise in Lucy's mind as he spoke those words.

Then Lucy becomes scared as HE LAUGH!

* * *

**Chapter ends. **

**Sorry for my late updates minna bow.**

**To ScarletNinja1026:**

**Thank you for you for R&R!**

**To Cupcakegirl633: Yes! It's them. Thank you for R&R this. **

**To PARADISE.x: Hehe sorry I can't help it... thank you for R&R...**

**To SpideyChad: Hi! Thank you for R&R and hmmm.. you had me thinking about Dragon and Princess thing...**

**To hanaia-chan2: Ahhhh.. Sorry If I had a short chapter... Thank you for R&R and also *gusting with blood* as I remember Jerza again.**

**To GoldenRoseTanya: Hey! Imooto-chan!(little sister) Update you're series! And thank you for R&R this series!**

**To Cecilia glass: Thank you and study hard girl! Haha. **

**Love you ALL and to those who just read this!**

**Thank you too!**

**Muah **

**Muah!**

**Bow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belong to Hiro Mashima who is they called "King of Troll" Thank you again. And again.**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

**Many what if rise in Lucy's mind as he spoke those words.**

**Then Lucy becomes scared as HE LAUGH!**

Lucy's heart become rapid and she took a little backward step but later on as she stared at his happy face she can't help to feel amazed...

Natsu laugh as Lucy unconsciously make face as she imagine many things. He didn't need Warrens power or Cobra's keen hearing sense that he used when someone liked to court his best friend Kinana just to know what Lucy have been thinking, they are the haft breeds dragon who are living in the Dragon village dragon mix with different kind of mythical creatures.

Natsu stopped as he realized that Lucy is staring at him. He got a little red so he turned around.

"Ehem, don't worry, I won't leave or do something to you. I'll take you safely out of this forest take my word." Natsu said.

"Oh, I'm so grateful, thank you Mr?"

"Sleep now; tomorrow we have a long walk" Natsu cut Lucy.

"Oh, okay..." Lucy said.

He heard her lay down in the cold meadow ground. Natsu thought that Lucy's gonna demand on some sleeping things but a little minute passed he heard little steady breath as she fallen asleep peacefully.

Natsu sat up and approached Lucy quietly and guard her...

It was almost dawn; Natsu watched Lucy's body shake as the place got colder...

He can't help but approached her even more and give his warmth to her.

And soon he was in the same state of her...

* * *

_When Natsu opened his eyes; he was in a cramp and semi dark place, he was even tied up. 'Pathetic' as he easily destroyed the chains. And he walked to the exit..._

_But he was stormed backward before he even stepped out!_

"_What the-" Natsu stood up and punched the invisible barrier!_

_Then he saw, just outside the cave, Gajeel with the mother queen! They got pity look at their eyes as they looked at his direction. Then he saw his little sister Wendy! She's saying something to the queen mother. And the next thing he knew Wendy runs to his direction and her eyes are in tears. But before she could reach him Gajeel and mother queen stopped her and dragged her with them. Leaving him..._

* * *

"Ummmm." Natsu groaned in his sleep. Like he was in pain...

Lucy wakes up as she felt hot breath in her nape. At first she felt puzzled as where she was but then she remembered that she run away and she was saved by pinknette again...

Another groaned escaped from Natsu. And he really looks in pain...

But then a big scary man with long mane hair and red eyes came to Lucy's sighted.

"Gee Hee" the man even smirked. He got many piercing in his face!

Lucy can't help but shout!

* * *

Natsu immediately stood up and pose to attack but as he saw Gajeel he finally relaxed.

"I thought there is a danger." Natsu snorted.

"Hey Salamander you got a loud human here huh?" Gajeel commented to Natsu as he picked in his ears.

"Yeah" Natsu agreed as he did in his ear too.

Lucy was so shocked pinknette knew him! And this piercing guy called him Salamander...

"Are you okay?" A little woman with a blue hair and cute face asked. She'll about to asked when she saw the girl pointy ears?!

"Hey Shorty, let's get going the sun's gonna shine any minute now..." Gajeel called Levy. Natsu looked at Gajeel intently. "Whatcha looking at like that salamander?"

"I never thought you and Levy are going out" Natsu said.

"What?! We are not! Mother Queen asked me to fetch her!" Gajeel deny though he was blushing furiously.

"Yeah right." Natsu said sarcastically.

"Ngggg. Are you looking for a fight Salamander?" Gajeel challenge Natsu.

Levy is staring at Lucy the whole time... 'She looks familiar' Levy thought.

But before the two starts the fight Levy called Gajeel.

"Aww, fine let's leave this love birds alone " Gajeel teased. "Can't wait to tell this to mother queen" Gajeel said as he starts to walked away...

But then he stopped as Natsu's hand gripped his shoulder.

"Huh?" Gajeel look back to Natsu.

"Don't. Tell. Her." Natsu greeted in his teeth.

"And what are you ganna do if I did?" Gajeel asked.

"I'll burn your ass..." Natsu said with serious face.

"Oh yeah? Like you try!" Gajeel said.

As the two will fight,

"Gajeel STOP we have no time!" Levy called again.

"Okay shrimp, we'll continue this..." Gajeel said to Natsu.

Levy still thinks of the girl with Nats as she accidentally stomped on something. Good thing Gajeel catches her.

"What's with you?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know the girl with Natsu she looks familiar, like I've seen her or read something about her..."

"She's the daughter of Jude Hearthfilla in the mansion on the south." Gajeel informed Levy.

"No, I know it's about a legend..." Levy kept recalling.

"Legend eh?"

"Yeah, I'll research about it when I get home..."

**Chapter ends!**

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry! For the late updates!**

**I'm stuck at my story hehe. And I'm planning on doing a sequel to Puberty about what will happened to Lucy and Natsu :3 If you haven't read it well just look for it in my profile.**

**Thank you for your kindness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Sorry for my wrong grammar too.**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy frowned, well now she knows that they call him salamander, and she wonders so many weird people are living inside the forest which she never knew that they can exists, and remained unnoticeable. But then again she got another problem...

Lucy's stomach growled... Yes she's hungry she didn't eat much in the mansion last night. Lucy watched as Salamander stopped his step and look back at her. She can't help but blushed as another growled escaped in her stomach. 'This is so embarrassing!'

Natsu exhaled how he can neglect that important need of a human being? Of course she's hungry , human needed food every hour of a day unlike other creature that can survive without food for weeks or months.

*sigh*"You stay here, I'll get us some food to eat" Natsu said.

"You don't have too" Lucy said but her stomach disagreed for it makes a sound again...

"Just stay-" Natsu tried to say but he smelt the familiar scent of his not so friendly/ close cousin's Sting and Rogue. Well they are bullies kind of dragon's for their ancestor's are the ones who created the Dragon council and that makes them thought that they are the best of the Dragon's kind and their rank is higher than his... "Or rather come with me..." Natsu unconsciously took Lucy's hand... they shouldn't find her. They can't keep a secret and they will tell the council that he's befriending to humans again...

Lucy blushed this is the first time that a guy held her hand although he kind of dragging her, his hands gives different kind of electricity and warmth...

They went to a lake near the meadow; Lucy can't help but to be amazed this place is so beautiful.

The water is so clear that you can easily see fishes swimming in it. When Natsu let go of her hand she felt empty. And Natsu felt that something is missing... he let Lucy sat in the grass.

"I'll catch some fish stay here" Natsu said. He left her in a tree that shades the upcoming sun rays.

"Hai" Lucy answered.

Natsu took off his shirt he cannot let it get wet.

Lucy felt her cheeks blushed even more as she watches salamander took off his shirt and then deep in to the lake! 'Lucy stop staring at him!' she reminded herself "Oh.. My..." she touched her still blushing cheeks. But she can't take off her eyes to Salamander as he easily catches two big fish! Lucy is so amazed. Then he walked out of the water Lucy can't help but stared to him as he held two big fish in hand.

"Like what you see?" Natsu teased Lucy as he gets near her. Lucy so embarrassed she turned around and said "P-put decent clothes will y-you"

Natsu smirked and shrugged his shoulder he pretends to make a fire... "Don't turn around I'll take my pants off" he said so she'll not see that he is blowing fire in the dried woods.

"Whaa" Lucy blushed 'How can he just say that to me?' Lucy thought.

"Don't look" Natsu said.

"I'm not" Lucy answered. Her cheeks are so hot she bet she's so red...

"Don't ever peek" Natsu can't help but smirked. As he then set a fire woods.

"I'm not planning to" Lucy answered. But then Natsu put the fish in the fire and cook it.

Lucy can't help but her stomach growled as she smelt the fishes...

She turned to Natsu's direction...

"Ayyyy!" Natsu playfully pretend that he is naked and covered his body... "I told you not to look"

Lucy can't help the laugh escaped in her lips...

Of course he is not naked; Natsu can't help but smile...

"Well, well, well... what do we have here..." A voice of a guy said. "Forbidden love budding in the midst of the forest" the voice kept saying "Neh? Nii-san?" then two guys appeared in the shadow part of the forest.

'Sting! Rouge! TCH! How can they manage to cover their scents?' Natsu thought

Natsu ignored the two and handed Lucy the now cooked fish...

"Hurry up and eat, we have to make to the town before the sun down" Natsu whispered to Lucy.

"Hai" She just answered.

"Nii-san, aren't you gonna greet us?" Sting said.

Natsu bowed his head in their direction.

Sting looked at Lucy.

"I'm just accompanying her to the town." Natsu said.

"You mean she entered this forest without any consent?" Sting asked.

"Yes she runs away from her home the Hearthfillia place near this forest."

"Is that so?"Sting raised his eyebrow...

* * *

Levy gasped as she reads 'The legend that script in the dragon prophesies! Millions of years ago dragon's ruled the earth, they can communicate in every creature living in the Land Sea and sky... but then a different kind of two legs walking creature came from the night sky came killed their females and eat their eggs. Dragon's are so scared yet angered by this phenomenon they revenged and killed the two walking creature who have attacked the dragon's egg. But then the only female decided that they will go somewhere else and will get stronger, yet the lacked of Females makes the other male dragon crazy... and since they only have one female they copulated with different kind of creatures...

Many decades past... Two legged creatures evolved but so the dragons too...

And the war has been cease, until...

A beautiful two legged creature get found in the forest.

The pure blood saw her and get angry with her yet they didn't want to shed their hands with blood. And a young dragon felt pity to the two legged creature...

She is blonde hair,

White skinned and

A very kind creature...

The dragon from the pure blood can't help but fall for the captive...

Yet the dragon council opposed the love budding in the dragon's heart.

The young dragon escaped with the two legged creature.

Yet then many two legged creatures attacked the dragon village for they are looking for a certain someone...

Soon the two legged creatures did what they have done again decades of years ago!

But now the dragons are not scared or easily defeated.

Because the dragons discovered how to use magic and other weapons they learned it from the other creature that they copulate with...

And a spell is being cast.

Dragon village has been hidden to the two legged creatures yet dragons can past to their village.

Only a beautiful two legged creature CAN open the path again'

Levy hurriedly went to her Queen to report...

* * *

**Chapter ends!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**I give credit to Sting. Lextor died in front of him... TT_TT**

**Ja'ne...**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

"Is that so?" Sting raised his eyebrow. "Well milady, your quiet brave. Ahh I'm afraid we don't have that much time to chat, aren't we brother?"

Rogue bowed his head.

"Nii-san, we have to get going now..." Sting gave Natsu a meaningful look. That brought shivers to Natsu.

"Miladay. Nice meeting a brave human like you" Sting smirked and started to walked away.

* * *

Lucy then exhaled she didn't realized that she is holding her breath. She felt the place seems eerie when the two noble people came she looked at Salamander. He seems to be thinking and he looks a little pale.

"We have to turn back" Natsu said.

"Wha-? Why? I thought we are almost there why do we need to turn back?" Lucy asked.

"Just followed what I said. We have to take another route..." Natsu paused."It's dangerous if we proceed this way in my first plan" Natsu said.

* * *

"Whoa, Shrimp slow down" Gajeel bumped to Levy. She bounced and almost fell good thing he catch her.

"Gajeel" Levy said as their bodies are a little close.

They immediately separate as they both realized their position,

"Ahhh. Why are you in the hurry shrimp?" Gajeel said as little pink tint in his cheek.

Levy then realized what she has to do.

"I have to report something to the Queen," Levy said.

"Mother Queen are talking to the dragon councillor's you could tell me it first for they'll take hours in discussing issues" Gajeel said.

"Oh... You see. It's about the girl that with Natsu" Levy started.

Gajeel grabbed Levy and dragged her out of the hall...

"Didn't that supposed to be a secret" Gajeel whispered to Levy as he observed if someone near or heard them.

"Oh... But Gajeel-san that girl. She's. She is the girl from the Legend of the two legged creature"

"The girl from the two legged creature?" Gajeel repeated  
"Hai, it's in h-here," Levy pointed the old scripture of the history.

"But wasn't that only a myth, just a story made by our ancestor just to put a story how we are different to humans?" Gajeel said. "And beside if that's real it's no way that the girl with Salamander is her. For humans don't live that long" Gajeel said.

"That's the reason I want to report this to the Queen." Levy said."She might be the vengeful spirit of the two legged creature..."

"No."Gajeel cut Levy."You can't tell about this to Mother Queen,"

"Why?" Levy asked.

"She does with Salamander remember? I don't think she's a ghost or anything evil for Natsu seem to care to her, and it's been a long time since I've saw a glint of life in salamander's eyes. Knowing what happened a hundred years ago, what do you think will happen if we report it to Mother Queen?" Gajeel asked.

Levy gasped. "They'll going to..." She imagined the worst things that could happen."And Natsu will get punish again..." Levy said.

"I'm glad you understand Shrimp" Gajeel lightly patted Levy's head.

* * *

"Are you really letting them past easily?"Rogue asked Sting.

Sting gave him a menacing smile and answered"Of course my brother, I won't. And looks like Natsu-nii didn't learn his lesson ne? Does our fore father's plot a hundred years ago didn't give him enough sorrow to learn his lesson he needed so we will give him the lesson he'll never forgets..."

Sting followed that with a devil laugh.

* * *

**A/N: heheheheh since I got nothing to do I might as well update this.**

**Thank you for reading my Puberty, sorry if it's a so-so kind for I already did shaving scene with Lucy and Natsu in my previous work, so I cannot repeat some. Hehe. Thank you for the ones who are eager to know what these next chapter is! Hehe. Excuse my wrong grammars... (n_n)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

_A hundred years ago young Sting and Rogue passed through the giant hall of their forefather's room, every dragon Councillor representatives are all invited for a unofficial gathering that day, Sting stopped his step and listened for the Councillors discussions. _

"_Sting I don't think we should be here." Young Rogue whispered._

"_Shh, just use your power Rouge; I want to observe how they work." young Sting ordered Rogue._

_Rogue used his shadow power that can hide his and Sting's scent and presence, on the other hand Sting's power is the light, bur his power's of light rays are more dangerous than any sharp object that can cut through every weaker creatures._

"_We will use a human, someone who sold his soul just to have power and trash gold" the west councilor started. _

"_I know someone, a pirate with his men, I found them stranded in the east, and I planned to kill them but keep them for this use of course..."the east councilor said."He has this so called weapons and explosive loud fireworks that can kill their own kinds..."_

"_But we'll not kill the fire prince don't we?" the west Councilor asked._

"_No, but the humans he have communicated will" the North Councillor said._

_Sting and Rogue is pinned in their position, both is gaped and shocked. The Councillors who they thought solved everything in a peaceful manner planning on killing humans?_

_The next day; Sting and Rogue learned that Prince Natsu will be lower rank than them and he is imprisoned in a very far cave accused of killing humans..._

"_We did miscalculate the situation didn't we?" the west councilor asked._

"_Yeah, but that keep him in cage for a while..." the north councilor said._

"_We are doing this to prevent the prophecy..." _

"_I hope this will" the East Councilor said._

_And since then Sting and Rogue never forgets how the Councillors work..._

* * *

An echo of Sting's laugh is heard in the forest, the whole place startled and the birds flew away.

Lucy turned as she heard the sound, "What is that?" she asked.

"TCH" Natsu said

Then Lucy is shocked as Salamander grabbed and dragged her to his body. "Please have trust in me" Natsu whispered in her ear. Lucy then looked at him in the eyes, he looked sincere so she just cant help but nod.

Natsu then carried Lucy bridal style and inhumanly speed up their way.

Lucy was amazed; he really never failed to amaze her. But she is kind of scared so she encircled her arms around his neck. The next thing Lucy knew they are jumping in a CLIFF!

Lucy is freaking out! It was very deep kind of cliff! And the water current in the sea is very high. She can hear how the tide splashed in the stone! 'Mavis is he going to kill me?'

"Hold on tight" Natsu said to Lucy. As then he quickly moved in a big stoned hidden cave.

He set her in the flat surface of the cave, Lucy is still shaking and looks pale, and she blew a very loud breath. But Natsu covered her lips again as he sense Sting and Rogue. He dragged her inside the cave.

I was pitched black inside, Lucy felt weird as salamander dragged her in the cave his body is very near and his hands is holding her!

"Shh" he said to her. They stayed there.

But then Natsu dragged Lucy in the cave even more! Sting and Rogue are lurking above!

'Mavis! What is he going to do to me!' Lucy thought as salamander kept on dragging her inside the cave. His body is so close now as she felt his hot breath in her nape!

But then she heard weird noises and followed by some explosions and earthquakes! Lucy is scared.

"Relax," Natsu whispered to Lucy.

They stayed on that position for an hour, when Natsu felt that Sting and Rogue are gone he let go of Lucy's lips yet he stayed in hugging her. When he realized his mistake he stepped back. "Sorry" he mouthed as he is blushing...

End of this chapter.

* * *

Sorry I lack of updating and this chapter is kind of short, my brother's are nagging me to hurry up. Haayyy... Ja'ne minna. Gomen ne...

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the only King of Troll. Hehehehe.

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously:**

**They stayed on that position for an hour, when Natsu felt that Sting and Rogue are gone he let go of Lucy's lips yet he stayed in hugging her. When he realized his mistake he stepped back. "Sorry" he mouthed as he is blushing... **

But it is wrong Sting and Rogue are just around the corner, Natsu sensed that they are just using Rogue's power to hide and waiting for them to get out of their hiding place...

"We cannot get out of here yet, I cannot tell you the whole reason , but don't worry I will not allow them to lay their claws on you" Natsu reassured Lucy.

Finally Lucy grasp in her thought... "C-claws?" Lucy asked.

"I mean hands, those two didn't like you, and they want to kill you"

"W-Why? And what's that weird sounds abo-?"

"You better not know anything anymore; you'll have to forget about this when we reach the hu- the village" Natsu cuts Lucy.

"But" Lucy tried to ask.

" No more question, they are still around and we will stay here for a while," Natsu then turned his back and think for ways how they could get out of there...

Lucy remained silent, still confused of what Salamander have said.

* * *

The queen and the Councillors are become worried, for their oracle still foresees the prophecy it have said million years ago...

"Could it be that the girl mention in the legend is now near our land?" The west councilor asked.

"But we have cast a spell that kills every women who has the description in the legend ten years ago..." the north councilor said.

"Well maybe she's still young back then to be affected." The east councilor said.

"Then if it's true we have to kill her" the south councilor said.

"No more killings" the Queen mother said."We are not total monsters; surely there is different ways to oppose this upcoming prophecy..."

"My queen, killing woman with the same description in the legend is the safest way for us" the one councilor said.

"But we are doing this for more than a million years and it only bring us false hope, and the sound of cries and agony of every humans that we have taken away their love ones." The Queen said.

"I'm sorry to disagreeing in you my Queen but this is the only way we can be safe, not only us dragons but also the other weak creature within our kingdom, human heartlessly kills our kinds, other are slaved to death,the other animals are killed for their own personal use, they cage them, roast them, eat them, and the others are been killed with no particular reason at all and skin them alive us for what? clothes and so called trends... So I say we better gave everyone false hope than to be scared of what will happen in the future..." the East councilor said.

The other councilmen agreed for what the councilor have said.

The Queen sighted "But maybe we could use other method to oppose this prophecy, for it may cause another war if we kill another of human kind. Remember we are not like them..." the Queen said.

"Hai,Mother Queen" the councilor answered in sync, and bowed their heads

A knock in the door interrupted them.

"My Queen, Priestess Canna is outside; she said there is an emergency..." A maid in waiting of the Queen said.

"Let her in then" the Queen said.

The open the big hall door and revealed a beautiful priestess. She bowed her head to give respect to everyone.

"Canna, what is this emergency you are referring to?" the Queen asked.

"Mother Queen, a commotion is happening in the south forest near the human village, and our kind is causing it"

"Are you certain of what are you reporting?" The West councilor asked.

"Hai your majesty" Canna answered.

"Unforgivable, it's very near a human village and can be easily distinguish, who is the one causing the commotion?" the East councilor asked.

"It's Sting and Rogue, Sire" Canna answered

"W-What? Are you sure you're not drunk Canna?" The East councilor asked for he is Sting and Rogue's forefather. He sweated. 'TCH Sting Rogue insolent child' he thought.

Canna still bowed take out a crystal ball and showed what is happening.

The whole place gasped. It is true.

Sting and Rogue making commotion in the human forest...

End of this chapter...

* * *

A/N: Okay I'll explain. They used some Epidemic curse that kills the entire women who are blonde. Lucy is Only Seven so she's not been affected. But her mother is. Okay. Please cope with me, this story is slightly different from my other work.

Mari Kobayashi: where are you from? I cannot pm you so I ask you here. And thank you for reading this.

PARADISEx and GoldenTanya-chan Thank you for coping with me.

CupcakeGirl633: Here another update.

Wildfire-dragneel: hehe,sorry this will be slow for NaLu here. For many secret are in store.

Cecilla: sorry I take the whole NaLu slowly...

And to those who read this.

Thank you. Bow.

Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is the one owning it. I'm sooo excited in up coming Grand Magic game in the anime. I wish they showed the peeking scene of Natsu. Hahahahaha. Joke.*GRIN*

Review?


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously from the last chapter:**

**The Dragon councillor and the Queen learned about what Sting and Rogue doings...**

* * *

'Tch, those brats,' the east councillor cursed in his thought...

"Oh my, such very dangerous act" The West councillor give the East councillor a mocking smirked. "Tell us, why are you're for children are doing such as that?"

'Damn this snaked kind of dragon...' The east councillor cursed in his thought again. But keep his posture as he face to the Queen and bowed his head."Oh my please I beg on your mercy, on my children's mistake" he said.

Some councillors secretly smirked thinking only of one thing...

The east councillor's downfall...

"I believe there is a valid reason why are they are acting like that, but still they are needed to be interrogate before I can conclude on the verdict I can give. Call them now, before any humans distinguish them" the Queen said. She gave them her strong structure look, a very serious and determined look

"Thank you, Our Great Queen" the East councillor kneeled down as he bowed even more...

"Okay, for then I declared this meeting adjured" the Queen announced.

The east councillor stands up as the others are eying him with some mischievous looks in their eyes. He secretly gave them a dreadful one in return...

But then they bowed their heads and give praise to the Queen.

* * *

A sound is heard in whole Dragon Kingdom, the sound is a call from the dragon councillor, that gave warning, or signal to other dragon who are been called by the councillor in the Palace. The sound reaches also in the near forest. Natsu who was still in state of thinking jerked up because of the sound, it was only heard by the Dragons for they have sensitive ears...

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

Natsu just looked at Lucy, No... Could it be that? No maybe they have learned about Sting and Rogue's reckless moves...

But then he has to use the shortest way to escape the forest and let Lucy be safe in the next Village...

And he's running out of time!

"You" Natsu ignored Lucy's question and just get near her!

"W-What?" Lucy blushed for Natsu's sudden nearness. But then he turned his back at her and sat down.

"Get on my back," Natsu ordered

Lucy hesitates to do so, Natsu faced her again and tugged her hand, "We didn't have any time," As Lucy didn't bulged Natsu then swept her in her feet and carried her in his shoulder. "I'm afraid; to be this rude but believe me this is for your own safety..." Natsu said as then he went out of the cave!

Lucy can't believe it! This guy just jumped from surface to surface with ease! She can't stop herself from admiring him. Lucy looked at him, his sun kissed tone body is so near her that she doesn't even mind being in a cliff with him. But then he stopped like he dodged something followed by a sound of spears? Lucy looked at where they had been and saw some iced spears?!

"Didn't I ever tell you never want to see you in this part of the Kingdom?" A voice asked followed by another Ice like thing!

"Tch damn, snow ball I don't have time for this!" Natsu said. He don't have other choice but to use this route, where Gray from the Yuki Onna clan is, he was been outcast from the snowy mountain because they believe having a man in their clan is a curse, Gray was fortunate to be alive because Ur the snow dragon found him. Since then he became her student, together with Lyon and Ultear the children of Ul.

"You're not alone, are you planning to eat her?" Gray asked his longed time friendnemy.

Lucy's eyes grew big! 'I-is he?' She thought.

"No, we were just passing through" Natsu answered.

"Aww, so you are eloping with her, how touchy the prey fell in love with the food..."

"Shut up" Natsu gave a warning look to Gray's direction...

They a young teenage guy with jet black hair showed up, but he was shirtless!

"Can't you keep you're yukata on just for once?" Natsu told Gray.

A vain pops out of Gray's head and then picked up his clothes...

* * *

"Sting what are we going to do now, they have found us" Rogue asked Sting.

'Tch, I almost got them' but then a smirked appeared in his lips as he has bad thought in mind."We will tell them the truth, hey Rogue, do you think the Queen will officially disowned Prince Natsu if she learned about the truth?"

Rogue smiled equally to Sting" Yeah," Sting is right.

Natsu who have been wrongfully accused a hundred years ago will surely be exile in the Kingdom for ever...

**End of this Chapter...**

* * *

**Oh! **

**Long time No UPDATE here... haha..**

**Minna hope you will cope with me.**

**A changed it from Fantasy/Drama to Fantasy/adventure because...**

**Nothing I just felt so...**

**Haha no, I'm just kidding. I made that because they will have the hell of adventure ahead even in the little time they had. Haha.**

**Ne..Ne.. Sorry if you didn't like it.**

**But I love you and thank you for reading this!**

**To Mari Kobayashi based in your name you're from Japan! But living in other country?**

**Oh I've watched Hiro Mashima's interview in NY, he was so funny, Gray is based from himself but he then got some girls disagreeing. Haha.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**This is I think is the last part where Natsu carried Lucy to the Toilet in Ova 4. **

**Lucy: Natsu you feel so warm...**

**Natsu: (with vein's popping in his face) Sooo you wanted me to use my Kareno houkou to you then?**

**Aww I'm not sure it's in Japanese.. hehe..**

**Oh, that reminds me I will make a drunken Lucy... hehehe**

**Ariri Dragnee: Yeah, He wasn't Mashima if he didn't do that. Hehe.**

**MissMe2306, .xX,SakuraIchigoDark,TykkMikk and to All who read, Favs and Followed this THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

**Ja'!**


End file.
